Servix
Servix '''is a Ne-Matoran on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point Servix came to Recla Nui and eventually became a leader of an Exo-Armor unit, serving with Tyko and Leina. [[VX|VX']] After Keris lost his men to Drachius, Servix and the others met to discuss his mindset. They began to argue about what was best for Keris, and how they should treat him or help him. Servix said he should be the one to help Keris, considering he's served the longest, until Tyko reminded him that they have both served just as long. Eventually the Matoran departed. A few days after this, Keris and Servix spoke about the situation, and about how Keris believed that they were powerless, and the loss of his team meant that to him, and that it was the anniversary of his team coming together one decade ago. They spoke that they could find an option, including Duos or Corps Stones, but the problem would be finding them, since Keris didn't think a Matoran could beat their foes. After Servix left, Keris soon came under attack from Seriun. He attempted to fight Seriun, but the Junker was superior. He gave Keris his name, claiming he could tell his comrades when Seriun killed him. Their fight was soon interrupted by the arrival of the others in their Exo-Armor. Keris got into his armor and joined them, all six of them fighting Seriun in a stalemate battle. Seriun soon got the advantage when he used his Water powers, but the fight stopped when Monsth arrived, recalling Seriun. Keris and the others soon started to depart, with the others wondering what was wrong with Keris. A few days later, Servix and the other commanders encountered Toreq while multiple forces fought in a pitched battle elsewhere. The Matoran suited up and fought Toreq, but weren't able to bring him down, only inflicting minor wounds. Toreq bashed them aside, taking their suits down and stopping a few of them from fighting. Leina and Keris tried to fight him, being the primary fighters. Soon Eiros, Yuna and Gerat intervened and helped to fight Toreq, but weren't able to kill him. They wounded him, allowing Keris to slash his throat and kill him. Seiza soon arrived and informed them all that something bad had happened, and that they all had to flee. In the cave, the group learned that Seiza had fled one of the villages where the X-Rahi had attacked and butchered the populace, with Seiza unable to stop it, and that he had expected Exo-Armor units to intervene first. He asked for forgiveness that he hadn't acted sooner, and started to show signs of change. Leina was vocal about her disbelief of his situation, and spoke cruelly to him. As their time in hiding went on, Seriun arrived, forcing Seiza to try to fight him, and create an escape for the others. They fled, leaving Seiza, a changed man, to his fate. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa and Matoran raced to protect the other Matoran. Abilities & Traits Servix is an overprotective man serving under Keris. He believes himself to be one of the best pilots, and should be the person to help Keris get over his survivor's guilt, due to being a member just as long as Tyko, the other longest serving member. Servix has a desire to become a Toa, even willing to use a Corps or Duos Stone to do so. Mask & Tools Servix wears an unknown Kanohi mask and carries a spiked sword. His Exo-Armor unit is a silver land based unit, armed with a crescent blade on the right arm, while it has a buzzsaw blade in a sleek design on the left. The back has a tail that could fire a cable for support. . Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX '' Category:Matoran Category:Ne-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji